Noche de invierno
by Kaoru Riddle
Summary: 7 de la tarde, un frío viento comienza a cubrir las calles,una persona no se mueve,simplemente espera...


**__**Hola a tods, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo algo y bueno hoy fue uno de esos días de inspiración en los que nació algo cortito pero significativo. Espero que les guste y comenten. Perdonen si estoy media oxidada en el tema pero aun así se me hacía necesario compartir esta historia con ustedes.

Sin mas preámbulos, se despide Kaoru Riddle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noche de invierno<strong>_

7 de la tarde, un frío viento comienza a cubrir las calles, los transeúntes caminan rápidamente a sus casas para refugiarse de la pronta tempestad que esta por caer, abrazados a si mismos buscando de esta forma retener el poco calor que emanan sus cuerpos. Sólo una persona no se mueve, allí de pie en una esquina esperando cautelosamente a su acompañante, el frío no le afecta, sus ojos están fijos mirando al horizonte simplemente esperando…

Una figura se vislumbra a lo lejos, cubierta con un abrigo largo carmín, las manos en los bolsillos cuidándose del viento y con paso seguro. Su pelo castaño va suelto y ondea junto al viento acompañándolo en su incesante danza. Sus ojos están fijos en la única persona que queda en la calle, lo mira directamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar que es lo que pasa por su mente.

Una vez frente a frente él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacia un café cercano. Ninguno hablaba, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, sus propias ideas y tratando de arreglar en sus mentes que es lo que tenían que decir. Una vez dentro el encargado les tomó su orden y los dejó solos nuevamente en el silencio ya conocido; ninguno quería comenzar a hablar.

Sentían como pasaban los minutos, ella solo podía mirar por la ventana hacia una plaza que había en el frente, donde árboles eran azotados por el viento y las pobres hojas que ya no podían sujetarse de sus ramas, salían sin rumbo recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no giró su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente.

-Supongo que ya sabes por qué te mandé llamar.- dijo él con voz profunda y jugando con sus manos de forma impaciente.

-Lo sé, pero no lo acepto, no estoy de acuerdo.-dijo ella.

-La decisión no pasa por ti, y creo que eso ya lo sabes, fui encomendado en esta misión, es mi deber.- dijo él firmemente.

- Tu deber mis pelotas! No puedo entender por qué lo haces! Por qué continuas al lado de un monstruo desalmado y asesino! Por qué no te ocultas y luchas en su contra, puedes huir, no tiene por qué ser de esta forma.- dijo ella dándose la vuelta bruscamente y golpeando la mesa con frustración. Lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no lo permitiría, no derramaría ninguna frente a él, nunca lo hizo y esta tampoco sería la ocasión de hacerlo.

- Quieres que huya contigo?, perdóname Hermione pero esa no es una opción, nunca he escapado de mis problemas, me conoces, soy orgulloso y nunca me verán siendo un cobarde.- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, siendo por primera vez muy sincero con ella.

- Eres un cretino, sabes? Vete al demonio, nunca luchaste por nada, nunca hiciste nada por nosotros y nunca lo harás, eres un ser frío y sin corazón como él, ve a ser de verdugo, un asesino, porque no podrás nunca ser más que eso, nunca debí relacionarme contigo, pensé que podías cambiar, que si te mostraba un mundo distinto podías encontrar luz en tu camino. Pero estuve equivocada, equivocada todo este tiempo.- dijo Hermione al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se iba hacia la puerta del local.

- No volveré.- dijo Draco desde de la mesa y sin moverse de su puesto. Hermione paró en seco al oírlo, se paralizó instantáneamente y de forma inconsciente llevó una de sus manos hacia su vientre, acto que no pasó desapercibido para él, entendiendo rápidamente todo; por eso ella le había insistido tanto tiempo atrás que no siguiera yendo a sus misiones, que buscara otra forma de servir a su señor que no conllevase el riesgo de perder la vida. – Sabes que nunca sería un buen padre y es mejor que busques a una persona mucho mejor y correcta que yo, no querría que algún día mi hijo se entere que su padre mató a tanta gente.-

- No lo hará si no quieres tu decírselo.- dijo Hermione. Había tratado de ocultarlo por varias semanas e intentado muchas forma de que él decidiera buscar una forma de renunciar a su trabajo sin que el hecho de que sería padre fuese un factor importante en su decisión, No quería obligarlo, sino que el mismo se diese cuenta de que era lo más importante en su vida. Hoy iba a ser su último esfuerzo y estaría dispuesta a decirle que estaba embarazada y que por lo menos lo hiciera por su hijo, pero todos esos anhelos se desvanecieron cuando él pronunció sus últimas palabras.

- Prométeme que harás lo posible para que él sea feliz.- dijo Draco

- Lo haré.- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda en la misma posición en la que había quedado anteriormente. – Espero que encuentres lo que tanto buscas cada vez que haces tu trabajo-

- No hay redención para mí, he hecho cosas horribles y que nunca me enorgulleceré de haber hecho y sé que tengo que pagar de alguna forma, si es así como tiene que ser, entonces la cumpliré.- dijo Draco de forma resignada y mirando de forma intensa hacia ella, esperando ver por última vez los ojos de la única persona que a su manera amó, porque un Malfoy no se tiene permitido amar, sus principios y linaje se los impide, después de todo, los sangre limpia no deben nunca mezclarse con los demás.

Hermione sin decir ninguna palabra más salió del local, no podía verlo a los ojos nuevamente, se sentía defraudada, decepcionada, vacía, rota…. Afuera, una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a caer por las calles empapando todo a su paso como intentando llevarse toda impureza existente.

Hermione caminó dos cuadras sin notar la lluvia que caía y de pronto detuvo su paso miró al cielo y sola en ese lugar se permitió liberar las ultimas lágrimas que estaban en su interior con el nombre de Draco Malfoy inscritas en ellas, lágrimas que fueron casi imperceptibles con la lluvia que reinaba. Una última vez, Hermione se giró a ver el café en el cual estuvo con la única persona que amó de verdad pero que sabía no sería correspondida por venir de mundos completamente diferentes, por ser como un ángel y un demonio, como la vida y la muerte, todo esto silenciado en el secreto de esa fría y lluviosa noche de invierno.

Fin.


End file.
